


Placeholder

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Snow, Southern Water Tribe, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Well," he said, eyeing Wu's get-up and wondering how he was going to move in that thing. "Don't let me stop you."Wu laughed. "Oh, Mako. Don't be silly!" He removed his outer layers and mittens before holding his hand out. He ducked his head, almost shyly. "You're not going to make me dance alone again... are you?"
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Wuko Week is coming to a close. I had so much fun!  
> Today's theme was FREE, so I went with a request mixed with another idea I had~
> 
> This was another thread I posted on Twitter.  
> Korrasami appears in this.  
> Please enjoy!!

It had been years since Mako last attended the Glacier Spirits Festival. Four, in fact. And that one hadn't ended so well.

"This is so exciting!" Wu said from beside him on the ship, dressed in about six layers of overstuffed jackets. He looked like a green overripe cherry-berry. "I've never been to the south pole."

Mako hid a smile behind his gloved hand. He often forgot that even though Wu was royalty, he hadn't really seen much outside of his own kingdom before becoming Team Avatar adjacent.

"Brrr! It's so cold!" Wu shivered, rubbing his mittens together before using them to shield his face from the icy breeze. "This is a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here."

Mako was inclined to agree with him. Even if Bolin claimed he was never leaving after eating /actual/ authentic water tribe grub.

Once they docked, Wu ran toward the gang plank, eager to check out some flashy stand he'd spotted in the center of the carnival.

Mako caught up just as Wu was paying the operator, who happily accepted the yuans while giving Mako a wink.

Oh, that was never good.

"I got us matching necklaces!" Wu said proudly, biting the end of his mitten so he could pull it off and reach into the bag. "They're awesome water tribe souvenirs, right?" He handed one of the chokers to Mako, whose face nearly burst into flames. Literally.

"Wu, those are-"

"Betrothal necklaces! Wow, I didn't realize you two were that serious," a familiar voice said from behind them. And Mako was too relieved to hear it to be bothered by her teasing tone.

"Korra," he breathed, turning to face her. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," she returned with a grin. "I'm glad you both could make it." She eyed Wu before shooting Mako a knowing smirk.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Wu replied, still holding the choker in his hand, though now he was shivering. "Please tell Mako to take this before my fingers fall off?"

"You heard His Majesty." She was grinning mischievously. "Mako, do you accept his offer?"

Again, Mako's face heated up, his ears and neck burning. "Korra..."

"Mako! Wu!" Asami to the rescue. "You made it!" She walked over, wearing a sleek red and black jacket with a hood.

"Asami, you must be freezing!" Wu noted, shoving the necklace into Mako's hand before slipping his mitten back on.

Asami raised an eyebrow as she took in Wu's many layers. "I can tell you're not."

Wu laughed, his breath forming clouds around his face. "Are you kidding? I'm practically frostbitten!" he huffed. "I don't know how you do it!" He slung an arm over Mako's shoulders -- or tried to, anyway, before giving up and just placing his hand there -- "I mean, Mako, I get. He's /always/ warm."

At that, both Korra and Asami gave Mako knowing looks and Mako was sure he was melting the snow around him. He only hoped the puddle would swallow him whole.

He was so much nicer when he found out they were dating.

"Anyway, we've got other guests to greet." Asami truly was great at reading a room. "We'll catch up later?"

"Yeah," Korra added as her girlfriend dragged her off. "Enjoy the festivities!"

Mako watched them go. Until Wu hummed from beside him, getting his attention. "What a couple of classy dames, huh?"

Mako shook his head with a snort. "They don't get much classier."

-

Korra told them to enjoy the festivities, so they did, even if Mako had to explain why they couldn't wear their new necklaces right this moment.

"Oh." Wu blushed, stuffing his into one of his huge pockets. "I see..."

Mako quickly changed the subject by walking them over to a food stand. Nothing warmed a person up like hot noodles.

-

"This has been great," Wu said later when they were sitting on a bench near a clearing. A person on a nearby stage had just made an announcement, but Mako had been too distracted by Wu's rosy cheeks and nose to pay any attention.

Wu, on the other hand, had heard them loud and clear. He shot up, placing his hands on his hips -- sort of. His giant parka didn't allow for much movement. -- "The dance floor is calling!"

It was then that Mako heard the music that had begun to play.

"Well," he said, eyeing Wu's get-up and wondering how he was going to move in that thing. "Don't let me stop you."

Wu laughed. "Oh, Mako. Don't be silly!" He removed his outer layers and mittens before holding his hand out. He ducked his head, almost shyly. "You're not going to make me dance alone again... are you?"

Now, Mako knew very well that Wu was completely capable of cutting a rug -- erm, snow? -- all by himself. But something in the other's eyes made him get up off the bench.

Maybe it was the music. The lights. The overall feeling of the festival. But Mako found himself in the center of the dance floor with Wu leading him around.

"See? Aren't you having fun?" Wu asked.

Mako sighed. He actually was. And he said as much. But when Wu took his hand, he noticed just how much the other was shivering.

"Come here," Mako said, yanking him forward.

"Mako, what--"

"Just keep still," he ordered, gently swaying them side to side. And when Wu finally gave in and let his head rest on Mako's shoulder, he pulled off his gloves and reached beneath Wu's remaining jackets until his fingers brushed his bare skin.

Wu hissed and then sighed as Mako warmed his hands, spreading the heat everywhere he could reach.

Perks of being a firebender.

"Ahhh, that's nice..." Wu melted into his embrace. And then, when the music finally stopped, he allowed Mako to lead him off the dance floor.

Mako was helping Wu pick up his pile of coats, when the necklace fell out and onto the snow.

"Oh," Wu said, noticing it. "I guess I better return those, huh?"

But Mako shook his head. He picked it up and asked Wu to turn around.

Assuming it was to put on his jacket, Wu did as he was told, holding out his arms. But he gasped when Mako placed the choker around his neck, securing it in the back.

Wu turned to face him, a hand coming up to touch the necklace. "Mako?"

And even though his face was probably bright red, Mako managed, "Think of it as a placeholder for now."

And Wu, obviously having picked up on it, threw himself forward, nearly knocking them both into the snow as he hugged him.

"You're going to wear yours, too?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

And, with his face still in figurative flames, Mako nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww~ Cuties.  
> Pretend you don't have to make the necklaces. They sell them for the busy water tribe member on the go~ 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more threads!


End file.
